


Charity Banquets are overrated anyway

by Marsupeler



Series: Tiny Supreme Family [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: (tm), Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Boom Boom - Freeform, Charity Banquet, De-Aged!Tony Stark, De-aged!Peter Parker, De-aged!Stephen Strange, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Let's face it nether of these fools are 'acting', M/M, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Stephen gives Tony hugs, Supreme Family, Swish, They ARE Peter Parker's Parental Figures, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony as Anxiety, Tony needs to be protected, strange family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsupeler/pseuds/Marsupeler
Summary: Tony and Stephen go to a charity banquet and drama happens. Stephen will never let Tony out of his sight again. And the universe needs to give the smol boyfriend a break.





	1. From good, to just NO

Stephen racked his shaking hands through his still grey-sleeked hair, looking into the mirror at his newer face. Like Tony and Peter, his eyes held years beyond even his linear, Earth years. And just like his small family, he still held the scars of his past. His grey streaks thanks to his time with Dormammu, and his shaking, ruined hands that started him on the path of becoming the Sorcerer Supreme, of meeting Tony and Peter, of having a family he never thought he'd ever want. But here he is, not understanding how he could have lived without his idiot of a genius and Tony's son.

Wong had laughed when Stephen had returned to the sanctum looking just this side of a high school graduate. And then all the students and other sorcerers/sorceresses had a good laugh at their sorcerer supreme being reverted to a mere teenager. Some even tried to challenge Stephen to a duel to take his place. Of course, Stephen won, having been powerful and smart before leaving to fight Thanos, and being infinitely more powerful having beaten Thanos. Of course, it wasn't by himself, and Carol did a lot of the work, but still.

"You okay, babe?" Tony asked from the door of the bathroom, dressed and pressed, and probably just as stressed as Stephen felt. They were going to a charity ball that Tony likes to go to every year. It was black-tie event, and with him and Tony looking like children, it was going to go so well. Stephen knew that Tony got harassed by Stock Holders and people gunning for his company, saying he is inadequate to run a business. Stephen would through these people into the Dark realm, but Pepper beat Stephen too it. Since she was the CEO of the company, it didn't matter if Tony was dead. The company was hers, and she made it very clear for people to step off, or she'll step on - their dicks.

"Yeah, just the last time I went to something like this, I got into a life-altering crash that crushed my hands, making me loose everything." Stephen look a deep breath giving Tony a crooked grin - and if it was forced, no one mentioned it.

"Well, Happy will be the one drive. And he's nothing but a worry-wart." Tony reassured. He looked down at his watch. "We should get going, we need to drop Peter off at his aunt's."

Even though it was a family event, Tony didn't want to draw attention to Peter just yet, wanting the kid to settle in completely first, before throwing the crazy world of having a famous dad into the mix. Even though it's been almost nine months since Thanos was defeated, Peter still had the hardest time. People viewed him differently, even more so than he and Tony. They coddled Peter, babied him. Stephen and Tony were both guilty on those points as well, but Peter was so fragile now, they couldn't bare to loose him again.

The drive down to Queens was filled with laughter from the small family, and Happy left the divider down, well he didn't have to tell anyone his reasoning. Stephen conjured up a butterfly, putting it on Peter's nose. He laughed as the kid gasped, going cross-eyed with wonder as he watched the powder-blue insect flap it's wings. Stephen did the same to Tony, and marveled as his boyfriend dawned the same expression. A few pictures were added to Stephen's personal collection of Peter and Tony.

The trip lasted far too short, and soon May was holding her small nephew, nodding kindly as Tony went through the list of things Peter liked, and needed and such. As if the woman didn't already know all this. But each time Peter was dropped off, Stephen had to physically drag Tony out of the small apartment.

"We don't have to go." Tony mumbled, looking longingly out the window as they sped away from the apartment.

"He'll be fine for a night." Stephen reassured.

"I know he will, but I won't." Tony took a deep breath. "What will I do with my hands?" He held up his softer, younger hands for the both of them to see.

"I was just having the same thought." Stephen smiled, grabbing Tony's hands with his own, watching as the smile stretched across the man's face.

"This might do. Good idea." Tony nodded, acting nonchalant, but the dust of pink across his cheeks told Stephen a different story. It was so easy to get Tony to blush. It was never with lewd comments or ideas, but the soft acts of proclaiming their relationship. The hand holding, the soft kisses, calling him cute. That sort of thing.

The charity banquet was located in the main hall of a grande hotel in the middle of Time Square. People were crowded the edges of a red carpet as the famous and rich guests walked in. Happy parked at the beginning of the carpet, letting Stephen and Tony out before pulling away.

"And you might you be, the peasant entrance, I believe is in the back." A voice Stephen hadn't heard in a long time said. Both teens looked up to see a blonde man staring at them. Even though Stephen was younger than before, he was still tall, coming up to the eyes of the man. Sadly Tony, the ever short inventor, was even shorter than before.

"Leave them alone, Nick." Another familiar voice, one that Stephen had kept in contact with stated, and it was Christine Palmer, making this Nick the same Nick that Stephen always hated. Though, there was a second, when Christine walked forward and didn't seem to recognize Stephen, until her eyes caught sight of his cloak. "Hello, Stephen, Tony." She nodded. Tony glared at the woman, stepping slightly in front of Stephen.

"Palmer." Tony greeted, his hand tightening his grip on Stephen.

"Don't get jealous, young man. You can have his weird Gandalf ways. I'm sticking with Doctors and Lawyers." Christine smirked. Tony didn't stop glaring at her, but it did soften half of a degree. For such a play-boy when Tony was younger, he was such a jealous type. 

"I'm older than you." Tony pouted.

"Yeah, keep dreaming kid." Nick laughed. "How do you know these punks, Christine?"

"Seeing as these punks were the ones that brought everyone back from the Snap. I'd say, I know Stephen from the ten+ years of him showing off being a neurosurgeon. And I've only meet Tony twice, but he's on the news enough to know he's allergic to penicillin and baby duck feathers."

"A bad week, to be honest." Tony nodded. "But, my question is, who is the raging idiot?"

"That's Nicodemus West, the incompetent doctor that still haunts my nightmares. That's why I didn't let Peter go to Metro-general when he fell off the ceiling." Stephen explained. "He can't even tell the difference between Rihanna and Beyounce on the best days."

"No cares about the difference between-" Nick huffed, showing his invitation to the guy at the door. Christine did the same. Stephen pulled out his invitation, showing it to the man.

"He's my plus one." Stephen explained.

"You didn't even get Tony and Invitation?" Christine shook her head. "I thought you were getting better at this whole dating thing."

"Oh, this was intentional. It would have been a lot harder for him to part with Peter." Stephen let out a heavy sigh.

"Who's this 'Peter'?" A woman came up in a tight red dress and her hair pinned up elegantly. So to say, she looked like fifty percent of the women here. The other fifty percent had different dresses on, and their lips weren't as red.

"He's our son." Tony said, grabbing onto Stephen's hand again, smiling at the woman with a sort of 'back the fuck off' vibes to it. Stephen would have laughed at the woman's shocked face, but couldn't because - because 'he's OUR son' kept playing in Stephen's head. Sure, the sorcerer liked the kid, loved the kid. But Tony had made it clear that Peter was his. Even so far as to literally growl at Rhodey (again, Tony is a jealous bitch). Stephen never thought that Tony would ever share Peter, other than with May, and definitely not with him.

"Strange has a son?" Nick made a weird face, not believing that the most egotistical person he knew could be bothered to even take care of a plant, let alone a child.

"You ok, babe?" Tony asked, looking at Steven with those soft, yet old, brown eyes.

"Never better." Stephen smiled, bringing Tony closer to his side.

The night went on, and like any other of their dates, most of their conversations either centered around Peter, or ended up being about Peter. Was this how parents felt? Just always talking about their kids. Stephen would have thought it would be exhausting and hard, trying to find new interesting things to talk about a child. But, Stephen couldn't think of anything Peter did that wasn't interesting or cute. Nick had left them early in the night, not believing the images of Strange not being the man he knew two-three years ago. Christine stayed though, chatting with the couple, loving every story they told. They had gathered a large crowd as well. Not that it was surprising, two Avengers/superheroes will do that.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Stephen whispered to Tony after a while, letting his hand slip out of the inventors as he pushed through the crowds. He wasn't gone long. He knew Tony had bad anxiety, especially without someone he trusted. When Strange got back to the group, he couldn't find Tony. It wasn't unusual for the man to wonder off, getting away from an area when he started to get panicked. He usually was easier to find though.

The ever loyal cloak pulled Stephen to were a woman was facing the wall, a person trapped between her. They looked like they were having a good time. Stephen rolled his eyes, this was a family event. He was about to leave when Tony's voice came from the pinned person.

"Stop, get off of me." Tony gasped, pushing the woman away from him.

"Oh, come on, Stark. You're young again, and you broke it off with Potts. I thought you were all about the play-boy life." The woman snorted. This broke Stephen out of his shock, and he saw red. The woman was on the ground in a second, and Stephen in front of Tony. His Cloak of Levitation flaring out to shield the inventor from view as he slide down the wall, gasping and shaking.

"What the hell were you doing with my boyfriend?" Stephen growled.

"Boyfriend? Stark? That's almost laughable." The woman snorted, her words slurred. She had too many champagne shoots for sure. It didn't make her actions right though. "I was just reminding him how he used to have a good time at one of these boring functions. And it wasn't talking about a stupid kid."

Stephen stiffened. "Yeah, because he looked like he was a willing participant."

"You're just jealous that your 'boyfriend'll' never do that to you." The woman snorted, wiping her mouth, smearing lipstick around. Stephen made an 'X' with his arms and uncrossed them, activating his magic. A mental image of Peter going 'boom boom, swish' to intimate him flashed, but now wasn't the time.

"I'll ask you once to leave." Stephen growled.

"You're not security, this isn't your party." The woman smirked. "I've read the Accords you can't attack without the council's permission. Kinda sucks being an Avenger, huh."

"Two things are wrong with that sentence. I just have to report to a council after I'm done attacking. It's in the amended Accords. If you actually kept up to date with them. And second-" Stephen lend in real close. "-I'm not an Avenger." The woman too a step back into the chest of the actual security of the hotel.

"Is there a problem here?" A burly man asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Strange here is trying to attack me with his freaky powers." The woman cried.

"She sexually assaulted my boyfriend." Stephen growled.

"Are you sure you're boyfriend -"

"No, he's right, sir." Another woman stepped forward from the crowd. A few others had agreed. "Would of stopped it myself, but the young man got here before I did." With that the guard grabbed the woman by her arm, dragging her out. She yelled, trying to claw out of his hold.

"Do YoU kNoW wHo I aM? I'm JeNiFfEr GrAyE. LeT mE gO!" She screeched.

Stephen whipped around, grabbing Tony's face, wiping off the lipstick that had come on to his face. It took a second to register the tears that were silently pooling. Behind Stephen, Christine was making people get away from the couple, glaring at Nick to scram.

"I-I didn't... I just needed to get out of the group, a-and I was waiting for you at the wall. I closed m-my eyes for a second.. And she was there. I-I di-didn't. You have to be-believe me." Tony shivered, holding his stomach, not looking Stephen in the eyes. "I, I would nev-never. D-don't lea-leave me, Please."

"Hey, hey, sweet heart. It's ok. I believe you. I won't leave you because of what that woman did. It wasn't your fault." Stephen gathered Tony into his side.

"A-are you sure?" Tony asked, so broken, so sure that Stephen would hate him. "I don't want to loose you."

"You won't." Stephen kissed Tony's hairline. He stretched out his hand, making a portal. There was a few gasps of the people around them. "Let's go home."


	2. Stephen gets Rhodey's stamp of Approval

"Are you going to press charges?" Carol asked, looking shocked. When the couple had come home way earlier than expected, everyone had asked what had happened. Now, Bruce was taking large breathes to calm the Hulk down.

"No.""Yes." Tony and Stephen said at the same time.

"We are, and you have no say in it." Stephen snapped. "You were assaulted and I won't have let that slut think she can just get away with it."

"She's the wife of a major representative on the Accord Council." Tony argued.

"Than he should know she's a cheating bitch." Stephen growled. "We have evidence, we have witnesses. Plus, it's one representative. If he tries to pull shit, I'll throw him in the dark realm and no one has to know."

"Good, it's about time Tony starts pressing charges." Rhodey growled.

"What do you mean?" Stephen asked.

"You're not Tony's first boyfriend, and this isn't the first time something like this happened. Though every other time the boyfriends didn't believe Tony, thought he was cheating. And since back then people didn't think men could be the victims of sexual assault, so even though they saw it, no one would step forward." Rhodey clenched his fists. "You're a good man, Strange."

Stephen felt like he had his own Hulk to calm down. No wonder Tony was so afraid of Stephen walking out on him. Why couldn't he just be happy, be given a break.

To stop Tony from having a panic every time Stephen lifted his arms, the fear of the sorcerer just opening a portal and vanishing anywhere in the world. Stephen gave Tony his Sling ring, and his dutiful Cloak wrapped around the smaller male's shoulder in comfort and insurance. Stephen was a little certain that his Cloak would pick Tony over him if he just abandoned the guy too. At least that's what Stephen would do if he was the Cloak.

"I need to leave." Bruce stood up, green almost to his chin. His hands were shaking as he gripped his tea cup, walking to a 'Hulk-out' Zone. It was in the basement of the Compound, reinforced with vibranium walls. As a joke, Tony had put in a hulk-sized adult coloring book with hulk sized crayons, and other 'stress relief' things, only in mass-size. The 'joke' became actually helpful, giving the Hulk something to do that wasn't destructive and even calmed him down faster, allowing Bruce back in control. Of course, it wasn't always the answer, and sometimes Hulk just had to smash. Stephen understood, he still wanted to smash the bitch's face in.

There was silence, Stephen holding Tony to his side as tight as he could. Carol and Rhodey sat next to each other. No one was talking, simmering in the things that had happened tonight. Even when Vision walked in, caring a tray of hot cocoa, no one spoke, just taking the cups. The tense air became drowsy and lulled. The ticking of the clock was soft, and FRIDAY, the ever kind and knowledgeable AI dimmed the lights to a warm state. Sometime in the calm night, Bruce came back, sipping a new cup of tea in his arm chair as vision had taken the other couch.

The next morning the Accord council approved Avenger Liaison, Sarah, walked into the common room, her heels clicking on the ground. Not one, but all of the were a no-show for their meeting on the house rules for the rogues when they came back to the states. It was long, tedious, and this was the third meeting just on house rules alone. They had so many other things to talk about before the rogues came back too. She was about to berate the group for skipping out on a meeting they had been the one to push, only to stop in her tracks. Each and everyone of them were asleep. Tony and Stephen were still in fancy suits, their shoes still on their feet. Rhodey was still loosely holding a mug, which had spilled on the carpet some. Even Dr. Banner was snoring, a book laying open on his chest. It took Sarah a split second to know exactly the right thing to do. The meeting had already started, so there was only one thing she could do.

"WAKE UP YOU ASSHOLES, WE HAVE WORK TO DO!" She wasn't the Avenger's Liaison for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to bring in the rogues just yet. But I'm running out of ideas, so does anyone have any requests? Any prompts? Want to see something in the series?
> 
> What's your favorite part? What do you want Lil' Pete to do? A battle maybe? Seriously, give me your thoughts!!!!


End file.
